Innovation is a key factor for many companies to succeed in a globally competitive world. Protection of innovation via intellectual property (IP) helps those companies convert innovation into business assets. Today, Intangible assets represent a significant share of the market capitalizations of many of the most successful and innovative companies. Yet, to the business community and many professionals who are not IP legal experts, intellectual property generally, and patents specifically, remain somewhat of a mystery to fully understand, assess, and value.